


CLEAN THE GODDAMN WINDOWS - Levi Ackerman X Reader ft. OCs

by FallenSoldiers



Series: One Shotsss [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, F/M, Levi Ackerman - Freeform, One-Shot, Windowsss, attack on titan - Freeform, ft. OCs, reader - Freeform, shingeki no kyojin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 12:03:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5090033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenSoldiers/pseuds/FallenSoldiers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yeahhh. I'm not very good at writing one-shots.</p>
    </blockquote>





	CLEAN THE GODDAMN WINDOWS - Levi Ackerman X Reader ft. OCs

**Author's Note:**

> Yeahhh. I'm not very good at writing one-shots.

  
       Levi stormed through the hallways, bursting open doors and looking for her. Her. The one that had escaped cleaning duty. He didn't care how or why she had done it, but she had somehow escaped his watchful eye. Now she was going to pay. Pay by cleaning every inch of the building, humanly or even inhumanly possible. Starting with the goddamn windows.  
       Levi stopped suddenly in front of Hanji's office, knowing, somehow, that they knew where Y/N was. "Hanji!" He shouted roughly, making the other jump, dropping some of their paperwork. "L-Levi! What're you doing here?" Hanji wearily asked, stooping to pick up the rest of her papers.  
"Where the hell is Y/N?!"  
"Y-Y/N?" Hanji asked again, keeping their back to Levi, so as not to show how nervous they were.  
"Don't play dumb, Hanji! Where is she?!"  
"I-I'm afraid I don't know.."  
"Liar! I know you took the group of brats to run some of your murderous experiments."  
"Well.."  
"Well?!"  
"I believe Y/N went off on her own after a while, but if you need any of the-"  
"Shut up."  
"Huh?" Hanji stuttered.  
"I only need Y/N. The rest are finished."  
"I-I see. Well, if there's anything I can-" Hanji was cut off by the slamming of their office door.  
       Levi stormed outside, not bothering to respond to the concerned soldiers, who inquired on what was wrong. Levi finally made his way out to where the group was, surrounding Elizabeth's Titan form. Naiya, who happened to be part of the group, looked back and muttered, deadpanning, "Oh, dear God, no."  
"Hm?" Y/N hummed, turning around to face Naiya.  
"Look," Naiya simply stated, pointing at the fuming midget.  
"Oh, no.."  
"Yeah, we need to leave. Now." Naiya waved up at Elizabeth. "Hey, Eli! Do you mind giving us a ride?!"  
"Wait, what-" Merlin deadpanned, being cut off by the Titan's eager roar.  
       Naiya and Y/N both used their gear to reach the Titan's shoulder. The Titan looked down at them, almost appearing to have a mischievous spark in its eyes. "Forward!" Y/N cheerfully commanded. The Titan stepped forward, accelerating to a jog and keeping the pace. Down below, Levi had reached the group, barely even breaking a sweat, because he's fit as f*ck. "Where did Y/N go?! Wasn't she with you brats?!"  
"Yeah.." Merlin started. "The one-eyed monster took her on the.. Titan."  
"They're riding the Titan..?"  
"Yup. Pretty much."  
"Jesus.." Levi looked in their direction, and somehow by some magical teleportation device (A.K.A his 3DMG), had caught up with them.  
       "The one-eyed monster," Y/N, and Elizabeth's Titan all stood by some windows, reluctantly scrubbing them until their hands were red and, maybe, bleeding. Elizabeth helped Y/N up to one of the high windows as Levi watched from the distance, yelling up to Y/N,"Get every inch of the goddamn window!"


End file.
